


In the Line of Duty

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five 0
Genre: Anal Play, Electricity, M/M, Medical Kink, Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An physician friend of Steve's is in town for a medical conference so he takes Danny to meet him for drinks and dinner. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s comfortable and easy driving like this-when it’s dark and the breeze blowing in through the windows is finally cool. They've been quiet, both of them for a change, when out of nowhere, Danny asks,”Do you remember the time you had Kamekona watch Mary and when she slipped out, he said she confused him with some kind of Jedi mind trick?"

Steve takes a minute to remember but when he does, he laughs hard. He's shaking his head and his eyes are still laughing when he glances over at Danny.”Yeah, I remember our poor friend and his lame excuse."

“I’m not sure it was all that lame. In fact I’m seriously beginning to think you McGarretts really do have some kind of mind control powers.“

“Right, Danny, as evidenced by my ability to get you to stop even one of your strange behaviors?”

“Very funny. No, as evidenced by you getting me to do this."

“To do what? Meet an old friend of mine?”

“An old ex boy friend.”

“Who now is in a very solid relationship with someone else.”

“Who’s over 2000 miles away.”

“Which means absolutely nothing.”Steve looks over at his obviously still unconvinced partner.”Ok, look, Danny, let’s say you go to a conference that puts 2000 miles between you and me-does that mean you’re going to hook up with an old boyfriend if you run into him at the airport?”

“Hell no.”

“Well Luke's not going to either. When I ran into him yesterday I told him about us right away. I'm the one who asked him to have a drink tonight and he didn't want to at first. He’s a good guy. Trust me, Danny, you’re going to like him.”

“Well good guy or not he’s also the guy who turned you on to a very kinky version of playing doctor which, don’t get me wrong, I have been known to enjoy every single time you force me to play, but I swear to God if the guy says the first thing about some special toy he wants to show me, we are bolting.”

“Danny we’re meeting him in a bar –“

“A bar in his hotel, Steven. Hotel- as in a large building filled with rooms –each of which, last time I checked, contains at least one item of furniture designed to recline on which, given this guy’s proclivities, is extremely dangerous."

“Look, you want me to call him and have him meet us somewhere else instead? Because I will.  In fact look, I’m doing it right now.”

“Put that away! I do not want you to do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’ll tell him why we changed plans and he’ll think I'm nuts.”

“And the problem with that would be?”

“Very funny. I just want to know that you two haven’t got some kind of kinky plan cooked up.”

“We have not. There, are you happy?”

“I’ll let you know.”

“You do that.”

_________________________~__________________________

 

It turns out Steve’s right.

Luke couldn’t have been better company or, a cooler guy, or, Danny has to admit, any handsomer. He was no Steve McGarrett, of course, but he was a damn good-looking, incredibly distinguished man.

He’s a doctor so he’s smart and the conversation is pretty effortless but unlike any doctor Danny’s ever known, he’s also one of those easy to talk to guys who makes you feel like he’s known you forever. Danny spent the first ten minutes trying to find a reason to seriously dislike the guy then summarily dismissed the plan as totally lame. For one thing, the guy was too damn good of a storyteller. Danny was still chucking over one about Steve getting poison ivy all over his ass when Luke leans in and asks,”So did Steve ever tell you about the time he single-handedly saved fifty hostages from an absolute nut case just a few miles from here?”

“Luke. No!”The look Steve shoots his friend is a combination scowl/ laser stare, which of course means Danny goes into dog after a bone mode.

“Oh, do tell, Luke.”Danny’s whole face crinkles with gleeful anticipation; in the meantime, Steve’s laser stare morphs into a resigned eye roll.”Just know Danny, that the good doctor is a huge fan of exaggeration.”

“Duly noted. Go ahead Luke – exaggerate away.”

“Okay so Steve’s SEAL team gets a call- there's a hostage situation at the base commissary over at Hickam - I mean we’re talking a basically big grocery store packed full of moms and kids and all kinds of totally innocent people and suddenly some poor sailor flips out and starts screaming for everyone to hit the deck because he’s got a bomb, which in fact he does- as in it’s wired to his chest and he’s holding the detonator in the palm of his hand with his thumb right above it.”

“You were there too?”Danny asks Luke.

“Yeah, I was working trauma at the base hospital and drew the lucky assignment of riding along with the emergency response team. That’s how I first got to know Steve- by taking care of him when this little adventure of his wrapped up.”

Danny frowns,”You got hurt Steve?”

“I was fine Danny– my doctor had the hots for me and kept me in the hospital just because he could.”

“Or maybe your doctor was just making sure you didn’t have any repercussions from your injury since in was in such a delicate location?”The provocative way Luke raised his eyebrows made Danny nearly spit out his beer,”Oh man this is going to be good!”

“I need other drink,”Steve moans.

“Luke please, I need you talking fast or you’re going to have to resuscitate me- I’m not kidding, I am literally dying here-speak-now!”

“Okay so McGarrett’s the team leader, naturally, and starts talking to the guy over the phone-you know, trying to connect with him-trying to flesh out his demands. He, no surprise again, does a damn good job and the guy agrees to let him come into the commissary but there’s a catch. He needs to be 100% certain Steve isn’t armed so he insists that he wear only his squeaky clean, toned and tattooed birthday suit.”

Okay Danny really does spit out his beer at that.”You’re kidding me-tell me you’re kidding.”

“Oh trust me, your friend wishes I was.”

“So you did it?”

Steve's shrug is classic,”What choice did I have?"

“I don’t know, there wasn’t some kind of gas you could pump in there to take the guy out or a sniper who could do it?”

“No there wasn’t either and this guy was starting to sound more and more unstable. I had to do something.”

“So you just slipped off your Kevlar, shimmied out of your cargo pants, and-”

“Fatigues, Danny. We wore camouflage fatigues.”

“Even better, so, you shimmied out of your Rambo fatigues and your what? Standard issue tighty whiteys? Then you casually walked over to chat with the guy?”

Luke interrupts,”Oh no- better than that. The guy says he wants Steve outside the front door of the commissary in two seconds or the deal is off. Crazy as he was, he was pretty sharp about some things-like the fact that if given too much time, a SEAL just might try to conceal something on his person.”

“Oh man babe, so you run out and stand in front of the door-”

Luke adds,”And in front of two local news crews, and his SEAL team, and half of Hickham AFB.”

Danny looks like a kid on Christmas morning,”And then what?”

“It is wrong that you are this excited, Danny,”Steve deadpans.”And then the guy tells me to strip so I do.”

"Just like that?”

Luke’s eyes are dancing with almost as much delight as Danny’s,”You should have seen it. It was amazing the way he did it-like he was in the privacy of his bedroom at the end of a long day. First he goes down on one knee and unlaces his boots, right there on the sidewalk. Then he tugs them off and is standing there in his socks all calm and cool and without so much as a glance at all the people staring at him, peels off his t-shirt, unzips his fatigues and drops them.”

“Jesus Steve-don’t tell me you weren’t just a little embarrassed.”

“Danny, there were 50 people who needed me to save their lives-I didn’t feel much of anything."

“The crazy thing is, with you, I believe it. So you’re standing there in what, your socks and underwear? Then what’d you do?”

“I’ll tell you,”Luke takes the reins again,”He took them off. First his socks, balancing on one foot then the other; and then his briefs, hooking his thumbs in the waistband and pulling them down like he was about to jump in the sack and not a damn viper’s nest.”

“Holy shit. So then you sash-shay in there naked as the day you were born?”

“I had on my dog tags.”

“Your dog tags?”Danny practically erupts,”Oh – that’s a relief... for a second there I thought you were stark naked.”He's almost convulsing he’s laughing so hard.

“Luke can you please wrap this up before my partner here wets himself?”

“Ok. Actually Steve misspoke -the guy let him keep his cell phone too and calls him on it and tells him to go stand in front a security camera mounted over the front entrance- apparently he’s found the monitor inside where the feed's delivered. Next thing we know Steve bends over to lay the phone down which, let me tell you, was, in and of itself, quite a show-”

“Oh I bet, it was.”

“Then he stands up nice and straight, puts his hands up in the air and does a very nice slow 360 in front of the camera-”

“And the growing crowd of spectators!”Danny practically squeals.

“And the growing crowd. Anyway after that he walks toward the door, hands still up and is let inside. I didn't see what happened next but as his physician I got to read the debrief so I can tell you - unless you want to take it from here Steve?”

“No, go ahead, I’m sure you’ll do a great job.”

“I'll give it my best shot,”Luke promises, taking a long sip of beer first.”So tall dark and naked here walks into the commissary and of course to his chagrin, the wacko has all the customers corralled together at the front of the place. They’re sitting on the floor, hands on their heads staring right at him and yeah, they’re scared out of their minds but for just a second there,I'm thinking most of them forgot all their worries.”

“Just finish the damn story, Luke.”Steve sighs loudly and signals the waitress for another round.

“Patience, buddy. I don’t want to shortchange Danny, here.”

“No. Definitely do not short change me. I need every single delicious detail.”Danny turns to Steve,”I mean what exactly did it feel like standing there in your all-together?”

“It felt cold- the air conditioning must have been set to 55 degrees. I’m not kidding- my damn dick practically tried to crawl back up inside me”

Danny face contorts because he trying not to start laughing again, thank God the glare Steve gives him helps him manage to control himself.

“Now correct me if I’m wrong Steve but now is when, the guy comes out of the manager’s office and you and he start talking?”

Steve nods with a pained look and Luke asks,”You sure you don’t want to tell the rest of this?”

“Yeah, come on Steve, I want to hear it from the well hung horse’s mouth.”

“You, detective, are going to pay dearly for this when we get home and, okay, fine- I’ll tell the rest just so we can be done with.”Steve takes a draw from the icy cold bottle just delivered to the table then pops a pretzel in his mouth and chews deliberately.

“Today Steven! We’d like to hear the story today.”

“Patience,”he growls, finishing chewing. Then he takes a deep breath, rests his long fingers on the edge of the table and stares out into the room. When his eyes go out of focus, both Danny and Luke know he’s taking himself back to the commissary that day.

“So I start talking to this guy, asking him what’s got him so upset- telling him I can help him whatever it is as long as no one gets hurt. Meantime I'm hearing women sobbing and babies crying and seeing this little tremor go down the guy's jaw-"

“Go on, babe.”Danny’s not laughing or smiling anymore. He feels the change in Steve as memories of the day wash over him. As he watches Steve’s face darken he realizes all that it took to do what he did and his chest swells with pride, “We’re listening."

“Well there’s not that much more to tell - the poor guy was a complete basket case- turns out his wife had left him for his best friend back home and that his CO had just refused his request for family leave to go and try to work things out. Anyway he was ranting and raving and refusing to let a soul out of that place so I didn’t have much of choice. I took him down.”

“How’d you do it with him having that detonator in his hand?”

“I told him I had a com set in my ear and we had his wife on the line – that if he let me put one of the ear pieces in his ear he could talk to her-“

“I like that,”Danny beams.

“Thank you, I thought it was slightly ingenious myself. Anyway, he agrees and that puts me right up in his face and when I go to put the thing in his ear, instead I grab the detonator,”

“He go down easy?”

“I wish.”

“That’s how Steve became my patient.”

“Why, what happened?”

“Well,” Steve says, “I got him pretty good with a right cross to the face- he was definitely reeling but still upright. Since I had to protect the detonator I could only use one hand-when I pivoted and brought my leg up for a kick I misjudged how out of it he was and he reaches out and grabs me and down I go. But he didn’t just yank, he twisted too so I land on my stomach and areas below and suddenly I’m the one seeing stars.”

“Ouch. so your willie took the impact?”

"Not just my dick, Danny if we could please lose the kidde language, but my balls took a hit too. Anyway, I’m feeling like passing out and throwing up but the guys coming at me so I rolled over and somehow got vertical and got off a few kicks because next thing I knew he was down on his ass. A couple of employees helped me subdue him and get him restrained."

“And at about this time did someone have the courtesy to offer you a little something to cover up with?”

“No Danny because at about this time poor Steven went down again-“

Danny sits up, “What, you passed out?”

“I wish-”

“What happened?”

“I’ll take it from here, Steve-“

“Just wrap it up in under a minute okay?”

“What and shortchange Danny?”

“Remind me never to agree to meet you anywhere ever again.”

“Oh come on, this story’s nothing to be embarrassed about-”

“You weren’t the one writing on the floor in front of fifty people-”

“Writhing? There was writhing?”

“And for good reason,” Luke continues. “When Steve bounced up on his feet from flat on his back and delivered a hell of a one-two kick, he torqued something in his scrotum and cut off the blood flow to his left testicle.”

“Sweet Jesus!”Danny hisses.

“Do we have to-”

Danny interrupts him,”So that’s how he got that scar?

“That would be it,”Luke nods,”Two hours of emergency surgery."

“The doofus told me it was from some procedure he had as a kid –“

“Well he was kind of a big kid then and even now-“

Steve's fist on the table startles both of them,”This topic is now officially closed.”

“Oh no it’s not – we fast forwarded over too many key details - so take it from the part where he goes down the second time, Luke,”

Luke eyes his friend to be sure he's not really upset and the eye roll he gets tells him it's safe to go on,”Okay so the pain in his balls is suddenly so intense he drops to the ground, holding onto his boys and literally writhing on the floor. His unit is hearing everything via his com set and decides, correctly, to storm the place, which they do. That’s when I hear them scream for a medic and run in and see this incredible specimen in so much agony I can’t whip out the morphine fast enough. The morphine takes affect and I do a cursory exam and know right away your friend is going to have a date in the OR.”

“Oh man Steve,”Danny shakes his head,”that is one incredible story.”

“Yeah and one I ‘d like to forget but my friend here just won’t let it go.”

“So what happened next? Did they haul you over to the hospital and straight to surgery?”

“No, I wish. They hauled me straight to the ER to be examined by Luke and at least twenty other people. Then I had to wait for the urology doc to show up. At least Luke, here, was generous with the morphine.”

“And you were pretty funny once you got enough of it in your system.”

“Funny? I was in agony.”

“Really? You didn’t sound like you were in agony when you told that nurse you were so glad she was taking care of your lil guys.”

Danny spits out his beer for the second time. “He said that?”

“Oh and more. He tells her how much he likes his lil guys and his lil soldier and even reaches down like he’s going to give them a pat but she stops him and holds his hand to keep him from trying again. She wound up having to sit with him until they took him to surgery.”

“As he continued to discuss his bits and pieces with her?”

“Oh he drifted in and out but each time he resurfaced he’d have the cutest little puppy dog look on his face and ask her how his guys were doing.”

When Danny finally stops laughing, tears are rolling down his cheeks. “Jesus, McGarrett I cannot believe you held out on me all this time.”

“Are we done yet?”

Luke stands up. “For now we are because I made a reservation for us in the roof top restaurant and we need to head up there,”

“First you two swear we are done for good with this subject or I’m not going anywhere.”

“Okay babe, we are done but can I just say how much that story makes me want to strip you naked and screw the ever loving hell out of you.”

Steve smiles for the first time in quite a while, “Really?”

“If you boys want to just get a room- I can go eat by myself,” Luke teases.

“Hell no. I’m hungry and it looks like I’m going to need a lot of energy tonight.” Steve’s smiling and rubbing his hands together and back to his old self. He heads toward the lobby elevators at double speed.

“He better be careful Danny,” Luke says softly as they hurry to keep up. “Once you’ve had this kind of injury, there's an increased chance of a recurrence.”

Danny grabs him by the elbow and stops. “Seriously, even though he had the surgery?”

“Even though.”

“Well can he do anything to try and make sure it doesn’t happen again?”

“There are a few things.” Luke’s voice goes low and he frowns as he sees Steve start to double back towards them. “I could show you both after dinner if you’d like.”

“Okay… maybe you should.”

“What the heck are you two talking about - I'm starving."

“Nothing Steven, nothing at all.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner and drinks, Steve's old friend invites everyone up to his hotel room. There's something he wants to talk to Steve about . You can pretty much guess what happens.

There are more laughs at dinner and this time they’re not all at Steve’s expense. In fact, it turns out, he has some pretty good stories from his days at the Naval Academy. His dead pan delivery when he tells the one about kidnaping a mule and keeping it behind his dorm for three days has Danny laughing and pounding the table so hard he gets a dirty look from the maître de which of course makes him flat out lose it all together.

“What is with you tonight?” Steve hisses at him.”Are you in back high school?”

“I can’t… help it.”

“Well just try.”

Then, because he really does try but Steve keeps giving him  _that look_ , Danny’s a total mess all over again as in red-faced and vibrating he’s trying so hard not to laugh.

Finally Luke comes to the rescue, “Okay, I got one for you.”

“Please, before our friend here passes out.”

“It’s your fault, McGarrett,”Danny gasps, wiping at his eyes, “Quit looking at me like that.”

“Just be quiet and let the grownups talk, Danny.”

“Okay, “Luke says “so this one happened when I was stationed in DC, at Bethesda Naval – the uncontested jewel in the crown of all military hospitals.”

“Oh man, this is going to be good.” Danny’s instantly on the edge of his seat, “Please tell me it involves behavior totally unbefitting such an esteemed institution?”

“I‘m not exactly sure what you just said there, “Luke answers.”But the story does involve a semi- naked doc performing an unusual procedure on a very willing and very naked corpsman.”

Danny’s eyes go wide, “And it’s a true story?”

Luke nods, “Swear to God.”

“So did you actually walk in on this?”

“Not me, but I knew the guy who did-”

“Let the man tell the story, Danny!”

“Now look who’s all excited.”

“I’m not all excited – I just want to hear the story.”Of course the way Steve’s neck and chest are flushed pretty much says something different. 

“Of course you do babe-”Danny agrees but slides his hand under the table just far enough to find the bulge under Steve’s zipper.”What with it involving one of your favorite kinks and all.”

That earns him a hard smack on his hand but he looks up at Luke, still smiling like he doesn’t feel a thing, “Please, doctor, continue.”

Two sentences later, Luke has them both on the edge of their seats 

The man really is a consummate storyteller. 

“So it’s late and no one is down on the OR level except a poor maintenance guy named Hector.” He looks at Danny, “The guy I got this from-”

Danny nods for him to go on. 

“So Hector hears strange noises coming from one of the operating rooms and peeks in through the little window in the door….”

When Luke finishes the story five minutes later his audience is slack jawed, wide-eyed and absolutely silenced.

And it takes a lot to silence Danny Williams.

In this case it happened when Luke got to the part about the doctor untying and dropping his scrub pants in order to substitute a ‘more personal’ instrument for the rest of his patient’s special exam. 

In Steve’s case it happened much earlier, as in as soon as Luke described the chiseled young corpsman strapped to the OR table stark naked and totally blissed out while a man in scrubs worked something shiny and huge into him

“I got to say,” Steve murmurs, taking a sip of wine to coax his voice back, “That was … one hell of a story.”

“Ye…ah,” Danny manages to add. 

“I know.” Luke’s incredulous shrug is completely convincing.”Can you imagine it happening at Bethesda of all places?” He takes a sip of wine, “I mean, how many cases of beer do you think I had to buy Hector to keep him quiet about that?”

“Oh man!” Steve pitches forward, “Are you shitting me?” His eyes go wide and his jaw drops, “You are one sneaky son of a bitch!”

“What? You’re surprised?”

“Holy fuck ….. it was you?” Danny stares at Luke like he’s having a mini stroke. 

“I guess it’s a damn good thing I managed to stay out of any ORs with you.”

“I don’t know, Steve. The corpsman, who I still stay in touch with, by the way, would probably disagree. The guy tried to get me down there every damn time we both worked the late shift.”

A second later all three of them are laughing so loud they get another glare from the maitre’de. Steve gives Danny a sidelong glance and a quick squeeze under the table that promises more soon. Then he locks eyes with Luke and telegraphs something pretty close to  _‘You fucker- I loved that one.’_

_____~_____

“So Steve,” Luke says when their empty plates are being cleared, “I hate to interrupt that eye humping you two have going on over there, but there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

Steve looks up, with a boneless shrug, “What’s that, Luke?”

“I promise, I’m not bringing this up just for yucks. There’s really something we should discuss about that injury of yours at Hickam.“

“And what would that be?”The look he gives Luke drips with innuendo. 

Come on Steve, I’m being serious,”

Danny suddenly straightens up, “Wait a minute, this is about what you were starting to tell me back at the bar isn’t it?”

“Which is?”It’s almost comical the way Steve’s thick eyebrows knit over those bed roomy eyes of his. 

“Which is, “Luke leans in,lowers his voice, and looks all kinds of serious, “that after the kind of injury you had back at Hickam you’re at increased risk for similar injuries and need to be very cautious, that’s all.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast.”A now frowning and forehead furrowed, Danny Williams holds his hand up emphatically, “Didn’t you also suggest there were certain specific precautions that one could take to reduce said risk?”

Luke turns to Steve, “He always talk like that?”

“Yes.”

“Whew-that’s gotta be tough.”

“Tell me about it.”

“I can hear you two,  thank you very much. Come on Luke, that is what you said, isn’t it?”

“Okay Danny, Yes I did say that and yes it is true but Steve probably doesn’t want hear the details right now.”

“Yeah, I probably don’t,” Steve slurs. “What I would like to hear, Luke, is exactly what you recommend I do to my friend here when I get him home tonight. What I’m looking for is some sound medical advice-”

“No, Steven!” Danny blurts out. “You best turn that leer off right now and let Luke tell us what we need to do so that you don’t wind up in another ER with another bevy of strangers inspecting your poor aching nuts.”

“Christ.” Steve’s sigh is an equal blend of exasperation and affection, “Okay, Luke, now that you’ve gotten this one,” nodding at Danny with an eye roll, “All worked up, I’ll give you my undivided attention for the next sixty seconds.” He actually looks at his watch, “Go ahead. Tell me what to do to protect my guys.”

Danny giggles but only once then folds his arms over his chest and adopts an extremely serious ‘I’m listening,’ expression. 

“Well Steven, your guys should be well supported, no matter what you’re doing -no letting them dangle free in a pair of board shorts while you’re working around the house or tackling the yard.”

Steve’s shrugs ok but his eye roll says he’s gotten away with it so far.

“Also, if it’s chilly in the morning take your time getting out of bed – a quick dash to pee can turn into agony when your guys are on the retreat to warm up and wind up getting twisted around.”

“Is that it?”

“No but my time is up.” Luke looks at his watch with a shrug. 

“Okay. Fine you get 60 more seconds, what else?”

Up until now Luke has been nothing but honest- his advice is the same anyone would find on the most respected medical websites. There’s a bit of a naughty streak in Steve’s ex-partner though and the rest of what he says is not as likely to earn the approval of the American College of anything medically legitimate. 

“Well there’s really just one more thing to be careful of.”

“Which is?”

“Which is, very simply, Steve, you can’t let your prostate become congested. It will put pressure on the vasculature leading to your testicles and predispose them to another torsion.”

“Jesus Luke, how about in English?” Steve’s slurring his words just a little but his eyes are still bright and full of mischief. 

“Well this is not really dinner table conversation.”

“Come on, spit it out.”

“All I’m saying is you should have your prostate completely emptied every few weeks.”

The instant smile on Steve’s face is priceless, “Is that all?” He gives Danny’s arm a squeeze. “Trust me, my buddy here is pretty good at insuring that happens.”

Danny flashes him a confirmation that yes, matter of fact, he’s so on the schedule for tonight.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Steve.”

“Come on Luke. Thanks to Danny here, I have the pleasure of  _delivering the goods_  multiple times a week and on weekends, multiple times a day.”

“I’m sure you do. The problem is an orgasm only releases a portion of the fluid stored in the prostate.”

“I’m not sure if I find this conversation hot or gross,” Danny says, frowning into his nearly empty wine glass. “But I am sure it’s not making a whole lot of sense.”

“Okay, here, I’ll draw a sketch.” Luke fishes in his jacket for paper and pen and pretends to be surprised when he comes up empty-handed. “Look, I have an article up in my room with a great diagram that explains what I’m trying to tell you. If you want to come up, I can show it to you. You know what they say, a picture is worth a thousand words?”

_________~________. 

At first, they’ll blame the two bottles of wine that Luke kept their glasses filled with for making them agree to go up to his room. Later, they’ll both admit the truth, which is that their dicks were, for some reason, already semi hard and something about what the good doctor was offering to show them promised it was just the beginning. 

“Someone’s in a good mood, ”Danny teases, nodding at the bulge in Steve pants when he stands up. A second later when he pushes back from the table and stands up to join him, he has to grab the back of his chair. 

“Come here, you.” Steve wraps his arm around him and plants a kiss on his forehead. “You’re a little toasted, aren’t you?”

“No more than you, Commander Super SEAL.”

“You know I “m going have to punish you for that disrespect.”

“I can’t wait.”

_______~_______

  
When they get to Luke’s room Steve realizes that private practice has agreed with his friend, as in _really_ agreed. 

The fact that he’s standing in front of an ornate double door with a brass nameplate that says  **Presidential Suite**  is his first clue. When Luke opens the door and he’s staring at an enormous suite with one whole wall of nothing but floor to ceiling glass, it’s pretty much confirmed.” Christ, Luke, what does a room like this cost?”

“I don’t know, it’s comped.”

“Comped as in complimentary?”

“You got it, Danny.” Luke smiles and takes three snifters down from the shelf behind it. “Guess it pays to be the key note speaker at one of these things.”

“ _You’re_  the keynote speaker?”

“Yes Steve, believe it or not.”

“Whoa.”

“I know, go figure,” he shrugs. ”I do a little research, write a few papers, and the next thing I know I'm getting invitations to speak all over the place.”

“So you’re really doing well?” Steve takes a snifter from him. 

There’s a look on his face Danny’s not used to seeing. “Hello, I’m over here.”

“We’re not ignoring you Danny. Sometimes when adults talk one or more of them just sits quietly and listens-”

“And enjoys some Remy Martin,” Luke adds with a chuckle, handing Danny a snifter. 

“Yeah, yeah. Thank you very much, Luke. I just happen to like being the only one getting those f-me looks from my buddy Steve, that’s all.”

“For your information the look I just gave Luke was an impressed look, as in I’m impressed with his professional accomplishments.” Steve closes the gap between them in one stride, pulling Danny close up against him. “This, is my f-me look.” He gives him an exaggerated lustful glare. “And this is how much trouble you’re in when I get you home.” The kiss he suddenly almost suffocates Danny with literally makes his partner’s knees buckle- it’s a good thing he has such a tight grip on him. 

Luke’s laughing when he sits down. The appreciative way he’s shaking his head is genuine, “Jesus, McGarrett. Just watching you do that got me hard. You my friend practically scream sex. Trust me, you have a guaranteed career as a porn star if you ever want to branch out.”

Keeping his arm around Danny and his fingers teasing through his hair, “Thanks but I’m pretty happy with where I am right now.”

“So you are.” Luke nods and the look on his face says he really believes it. “And I’m damn happy for you, for both of you.”

Steve tugs Danny down on the sofa, tucking him safely under his arm before he says, “Okay, Luke, I’m probably going to regret this, but, go ahead and explain what it is you think I should do to make sure I don’t have another incident like I did at Hickham.”

“First of all, no matter what you do, this is medicine, Steve, there are no guarantees.”

“I realize that.”

“Okay then,” Luke reaches for a leather messenger bag laying on the coffee table. “Here’s an article that explains what I was trying to tell you at dinner. The diagram on the second page pretty much lays it all out.”

Steve gives the article a quick scan, when he looks up, his forehead’s lined and his eyes are genuinely confused, “Okay I get what this says I should do, but exactly how am I supposed to do it?”

“Anything that can deliver continual stimulation of the prostate, without a climax will do the trick.”

“What?” Steve frowns. “Is that even possible?”

“It is.”

“And how's it done?”

“The stimulation can be manual but I prefer electrical - it’s easier to control the intensity of the stimulation.”

“Electrical stimulation?” Steve’s eyes widen.

Luke laughs, “It’s not as kinky as it sounds- e-stim  has several medical applications- it's really popular with the ortho folks.   And, it just happens to be a very reliable way to deliver steady stimulation to the prostate.”

“You know you’re killing me that sweet talk of yours?”

“Don’t pretend you’re not curious, Steve.”

“Curious, maybe, but, thirty minutes? Christ that’s a long time – I mean doesn’t that get a little uncomfortable?”

“It can be a little challenging, maybe,” Luke shrugs. “But the technique I use with my patients allows them to orgasm once the gland is emptied. Trust me, I’ve had no complaints so far.”

“What? You do this to  _patients_?”

“Steve, why the face? It’s an accepted medical practice.”

“Babe, come on. We really should let Luke show us how to do this.”

Steve drops his head back against the sofa and closes his eyes.

“Come on.” Danny runs his finger along the bulge in Steve’s crotch, “How about we learn how to keep this equipment of yours in tip top shape?”

The hint of reluctance on Steve's face is clearly up against something much stronger the way he groans. 

“You know you want this, Steven.”

“I’m …thinking, Danny.” He sits up, “So you wouldn’t be… uncomfortable letting Luke do this to me?”

“Uncomfortable? Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“You know what I mean, Danny.”

“Yeah I know what you mean and the answer is – call me crazy but I got a bulge behind my zipper the minute, you-” he gives Luke a fake scowl, “started talking about tending to my buddy’s bits and pieces.”

“Sorry Danny, I was just concerned about our friend here.”

“Danny's just kidding.” Suddenly Steve is sounding more sure of himself,  “But, what about you Luke- I mean what if Sean finds out you made a little house call on your trip?”

For some reason that has Luke chuckling.  ”I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you, Steve, it’s just that there’s no chance in hell Sean  _won’t_  find out – HIPPA be damned,”he shrugs. “I would never keep  _that_  from him.”

“So you’re saying he would be okay to hear that you played with your old boyfriend’s personal parts?” Danny asks.

“No- not really okay, more like pissed that he wasn’t along for the fun.”

“Come again?” The confused look on Danny’s face pretty much mirrors the one on Steve’s.

“It’s like this guys,” Luke says it slow and evenly – as if his audience is a little impaired, which, in all truth, they are given what’s on the table. “Sean gets off on the same kind of things you do, Steve.  Sometimes he likes to turn the tables and help me "treat “ friends of ours.  When I tell him my patient was you-and yes he's seen pictures- he’s going to demand all the juicy details, multiple times I might add.”

“So let’s do this,”Danny blurts out. “Let’s take care of you, “squeezing Steve's crotch, "right here, right now.”

Steve slaps Danny’s hand, “Stop that!” He shifts his hips with a very real wince, and locks eyes with Luke, “I guess we better do this before my friend here fast forwards the treatment.”

“You got it. Give me five minutes to get things ready then come join on into the bedroom.”

  
_________~_________

“Whoa-”

“What Steve?”

“You always travel with all this?” He’s staring wide eyed at the light blue disposable pad spread out on the center of the bed and the assortment of supplies next to it.

“You can’t be too prepared I always say. Why don’t you head in there,” Luke nods towards the bathroom, “and make a pit stop then get undressed.”

Danny gives Steve a _this is going to be good_  smirk.

“So I guess we're getting down to business right away. You want me to take everything off?”

“Your call- however you’ll be the most comfortable.”

“I’ll wait for you right here babe,” Danny calls after him, dropping down into an overstuffed chair. “Unless of course you need a hand?”

“I’m pretty sure I know how to take a piss, Danny.”

______~_______

When the bathroom door opens, Danny's mouth drops, “Whoa, look who’s looking damn hot in his birthday suit!”

Hot is an understatement. 

The sight of his partner’s stark naked body has Danny’s dick instantly at attention. 

Steve shrugs and walks across the room like he has no idea what kind of havoc he’s causing, “My doctor told me to get comfortable, “he shrugs, "What can I say?”

“Well it looks like your little friend is comfy too?”

Steve acts surprised to see how stiff his dick is and gives it friendly tug, “I guess he must know what’s on the agenda.”

“Danny why don’t you pull that chair closer to the bed and have a seat. Steve, you can go ahead and lay day down on the bed.”

Surveying what’s waiting for him seems to slow Steve down a little. Still holding onto his dick but not sounding quite as playful, “I better not regret this, Luke.”

“Get over there you big oaf before my hand winds up accidentally smacking that luscious ass of yours.” Danny feints like he’s going to do just that and Steve dodges out of reach, giving him an “as if you can catch me “smirk. When he gets to the bed he stops.

“So just what is all this stuff, Luke?”

“This is an electro stim kit.” Luke picks up a black vinyl case and unsnaps it. “There’s basically an attachment or insert of some kind to apply electrical stimulation to just about any part of the body you want to.”

“Wait, electro and insert-do those two go together?”

“As a matter of fact they do, as in this-” He holds up what looks like a short stubby torpedo shaped dildo made of clear acrylic.Two insulated wires trail down off it’s base. 

“Ouch.”

“There’s no ouch involved Steve. Trust me. Now come on, I’ll explain as we go along- how about we get started?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“He wasn’t talking to you Danny.”

“Sorry, babe, guess I’m a little anxious to see that body of yours get some much needed attention.”

Shaking his head, “God forbid we keep you waiting.”

_________________~_________________

“Go ahead and lay down Steve.”

“Ok…ay.”

It’s wicked the way just hearing that brief interchange makes Danny’s dick twitch - wicked and wonderful. 

He watches Steve carefully scoot over to the center of the bed then dig his heels and elbow into the mattress and lift his bottom so it’s centered over the light blue pad. Thighs tensed, he holds himself up off the bed for a split second before dropping down on his back. It’s an innocent move, he’s just trying to get where Luke wants him. The thing is, when he does it, his dick bobs straight up in the air then flops down heavily on his belly. 

 _Christ all mighty_.

An image like that should come with a damn warning sign. 

“Okay, now the first thing I’m going to do is a quick exam to make sure you’ll be comfortable with the e-stim. Go ahead and spread your legs for me-bend your knees while you’re at it.”

Steve does what he’s asked to, closing his eyes as he pulls his feet in towards his bottom. 

“Don’t worry, just my hand,” Luke assures him as he squeezes a little KY jelly on his gloved hand. 

The irritated little huff Steve gives him is contradicted by the expectant twitch his penis gives a second later. 

“You look good enough to eat, babe,” Danny husks. 

He gets a similar little huff back. 

“Ok, deep breath and push out,” Luke instructs, in full physician mode. When he hears Steve exhale, he presses two fingers in, “That’s it ….relax.”

It’s kills Danny to sit and watch the careful exam Luke gives Steve over the next five minutes. First he works his fingers around in slow circle, rotating his wrist and advancing his hand until his knuckles are against Steve’s perineum. Steve’s throaty grunt stops him at one point. He asks, “You doing okay?”

“Ye….ah.” Steve’s dusky penis confirms the fact. 

After a thorough internal exam Luke turns his attention to Steve’s penis and balls, palpating every inch of them with his bare fingers. “Looks like you’re still responsive as ever,” he murmurs, smearing a drop of precum over Steve’s glans. 

For his part, Steve is the picture of blissed out submission-his hands are relaxed by his sides, his mouth is slack and his eyes are closed. He’s even relaxed his legs a little more, giving Luke maximum access to his gorgeous cock and ass. 

Danny’s pretty sure Steve’s medical kink must be contagious because the throbbing in his own dick is inching toward unbearable. He honestly considers unzipping his pants for some relief. 

 _Contagious? Come on Danny._  

The much more likely explanation for his throbbing crotch has nothing to do with this kink. A submissive silent Steven McGarrett stretched out naked while someone deftly ministers to his most intimate parts is intrinsically, undeniably erotic -

 _Fuck. It just is._  

First there’s that damn body. 

Danny never gets a chance to do this - to just sit back and admire the flat sweeping plane of his abdomen, the carved curves of his pecs and thighs and oh God, that wispy line of hair trailing down Steve's stomach, leading the eye to the pay day of all pay days between his legs. 

Seeing his partner so still and so aroused at the same time is also a rarity. 

An aroused Steve is by definition a noisy, on the move, grunting man with a mission who hisses commands until he finally moans and bucks and thrashes his way to a climax. Right now though there's a new definition being penned. Steve's laying perfectly still, exhaling slowly and deliberately as Luke attaches a strap around the base of his penis.  While he explains how the leads dangling from it will be attached to a control box, Steve nods but doesn't look up. Finally he has to lift his head when Luke tightens the thing.  When he sees how stiff and swollen he already is and lays back with a sigh it packs a bigger punch than the highest quality XXX porn.

Luke is a surprising final element of the dangerous-for-Danny’s–dick combination package. 

It’s purely unintentional which somehow heightens the effect. 

There is something so hot about Luke being fully dressed as he tends to Steve. Not just dressed, his shirt is still crisp -its neatly rolled back sleeves are the only half step he’s taken or, will take toward disrobing. His bronzed chiseled jaw line is set in intense concentration as his long fingers probe every inch of Steve’s body. His knowledge of the human body is staggering.  The fact that he's going to use it to take Steve to the limit of what he can endure is unbearably arousing. 

 _Okay, yeah._  Danny would agree there were more than a few reasons to feel the way he did if he had the capacity to analyze things, a capacity that disappeared the minute Steve came out of the bathroom.   And now that Luke's just picked up the acrylic probe, it's sure not coming back.

“Okay, spread your legs as wide as you can for me.”

The atmosphere in the room subtly changes.

Steve takes a good long look at what's about to go inside him and swallows hard.  Then, without a word he does what he’s told to, closing his eyes and spreading his legs so wide they tremble. 

Danny gets quiet too – leaning forward-elbows on his knees and eyes locked on Steve. 

The only one doing any talking for the next minutes is Luke and even his voice is changed- the playful tone gone, replaced by low serious one. “Just my fingers first, Steve, he explains, “to get you ready.”

He gets only the slightest nod from Steve for an answer. It’s okay, it’s not like he wants or needs permission. Taking his time, he starts with one well lubed finger and slowly progresses to three-carefully working Steve open. For a while, except for Steve's breathing, the room is completely quiet. When Luke finds his prostate a sharp surprised hiss changes that.

“Doing okay, Steve?”

“Uh uh….” Steve licks his lips hesitantly after he answers. 

“Okay, you know the drill.” Luke presses the tip of the probe up against him, “Push out for me. Now.”

 _Know the drill?_  It’s more like Steve wrote the book the way he takes a slow deep breath and first his rib cage expands then right beneath it his abs contract- each well defined compartment of muscle hardening as he bears down.

“Good. Do it again.”

His second breath is a little less even. The probe has him stretched wide – his skin pinking up around it.

Danny’s half second of worry fades as soon as he sees that Luke knows what to do. “Hold on, let’s get you relaxed back here,” he murmurs, massaging the skin around the probe with well lubed fingers and making little forays up to massage Steve’s balls.” It only takes a few minutes before Luke says, “Ok,you’re ready,”

Steve takes a deep breath and bears down again. 

“Good.”Luke says, sliding the probe all the way in with one fast, controlled motion.

“Uhhhhh …..guh !”

 _Shit._ The sound Steve’s making and the grimace on his face have Danny almost up and out of his chair. Then Luke repositions the probe and the look on Steve's face turns…,  _grateful_? In fact his whole body relaxes.   _Oh man._   Danny knows that look-that thing’s got to be pressing on just the right spot. 

 _Thirty minutes of this?_  

He can't imagine that Steve will be able to last. He's pretty sure  _he_  won't.

Steve startles him with a low moan. You doing okay, buddy?” he asks him.

“I’m… good.”

“You're more than good, babe. You should see your....self.” Danny can barely get the words out.

“I'm... ready,” Steve whispers.

“You sure Steve?” Luke does nothing yet, nothing that is but run a hand over his belly calming him and giving  his body time to adjust  a little more. 

A few minutes later he whispers “I'm....s....sure.” 

"Then let's do  this."

  
_______________~________________

  
Luke attaches the leads from both devices to a control box and starts him off slowly- at first only sending current to the band around the base of Steve’s penis. At the lowest possible intensity the only reaction from Steve is that he shifts and tenses his thighs a few times. 

“Ok, lets take it up a little.” Luke locks eyes with him when he says it, not asking for agreement but doing what he’ll do throughout their session- warning him of exactly what’s coming next. 

On the other side of the bed, Danny leans forward, biting his lip.

This time Steve does more than shift and tense. It’s like a sleeping creature’s reluctantly waking up, the way his dick gives a gentle twitch then a little more forceful one and then, when Luke twists one of the dials hard to the right, suddenly jerks straight up off his belly. 

_Jack pot._

Obviously the sensation is pretty incredible the way Steve’s entire body is also suddenly on the move; his buttocks are clenching and unclenching, his thighs are doing the same; both his hands grab fistfuls of bedspread. 

“Ahhhgg……ohhh…..G…od,” He gets only sounds out-sounds interspersed with throaty grunts.

“Is it too much, Steve?”

“N- no….. s’o…kay.”

“All right, but I’m going to dial it back just a little so you can see what this does for you.” Luke taps on the base of the device in his bottom to let him know where he’s about to direct the current. The room is absolutely silent while he dials in the initial setting. 

“Ohhh……., sh…it!”

Someone's suddenly not silent anymore. 

Or still. 

Steve’s body bucks up off the bed like he’s been shocked. His thighs and bottom stay tensed rock hard. The look he gives Luke is incredulous. 

“Feel good?”

“Oh…….oh…….G…od yes,” is all he can say before he drops his head back and closes his eyes. 

“Take a few deep breaths for me, Steve,”

After he does, “That’s good. Now relax these muscles.” Luke taps on Steve’s shoulder and then his thights, “and these.” Then he reaches between his legs, “Relax your bottom too- in between the stimulation, force yourself to go as limp as you can.”

Danny watches, pretty much amazed as Steve does exactly as he’s told to.  Another pulse of current has him arch up off the bed and then seconds after he drops back down his entire body relaxes, even the lines on his face disappear as his mouth drops open part way. 

“You’re doing great, Steve,”Luke murmurs wiping precum off his belly with a tissue. “I think this is a good setting for you for a little while at least.”

 _A good setting?_  

If good was how you categorize stimulation that was producing a steady ooze of fluid from Steve’s penis and had it jerking straight up in the air every few seconds, then, yes, it was a  _very_  good setting. 

His low throaty groan each time it happened made Danny wonder how long he was going to be able to stand _very good._

  
_______~________

  
Finally about twenty minutes into the session Danny can’t stay quiet any longer. “Oh man, babe, if you only knew what you look like… you’re fucking… killing me.”  The nod Luke gives him before he goes to get something from the other room says it’s okay to interact with Steve. Encouraged, he changes locations, leaving his chair and settling carefully on the bed next to him. “Just a little while longer and you’re going to cum like a God damn bat out of hell,” he promises, running a hand over his partner’s forehead and biting back the urge to lean in and kiss him- more stimulation would only be cruel. 

“Dan…..ny,” Steve opens his eyes and fights to focus, “tell Luke I've... had... e…nough.”

“No babe. He wants you to hang in there another minute or two-”

“No….oo!” Steve twists away desperately; his penis, dusky red and rock hard flaps in the air.

“Shhh, you can do it Steve.” Luke says, slipping back beside Steve and moving his fingers rapidly over the control box. “I’m reducing the setting for a second and I want you take a deep breath. Do it now.” Luke’s steely voice and hand on Steve’s chest demand he obey. 

Glassy eyed and shaking his head  _No_ , somehow Steve manages to take a shuddery deep breath.

“Again.” Luke demands, and damned if he doesn’t get, not only another deep breath but Steve’s shoulders and fists visibly relax. “That’s it. Good.”

Luke continues the encouragement, smoothing a hand over Steve’s sweat soaked body-easing him down just enough for him to be able to understand what he tells him next. “There’s one last setting we have to use, Steve,” He holds the control box up so Danny can see the switch he’s pointing to, “it’s going to take you to within a split second of climaxing then edge you back- it’s a 90 second cycle, that’s all, just 90 seconds and after that, my friend, you get the payday of all paydays.”

Steve shakes his head, “No…. just le….mme  cum. Now!”

“Shh, babe,” Danny tells him, “I know you can do this, show me.”

“He’s ’s right, Steve,” Luke husks, “You can.”

The last bit of cognition Steve’s capable of accepts the fact that he has no choice, that no amount of pleading will change Luke’s mind. Not unlike what he’s done in the past when faced with inevitable pain; his eyes go blank and he takes a deep uneven breath. The two men on either side of him murmur continued reassurance but he doesn’t hear them. He also doesn’t feel their hands squeezing his shoulder and smoothing over his chest. 

There is only one thing he’s aware of. 

The ungodly explosion waiting to happen in his groin. 

He wants to sob each time the damn machine edges him just up to the brink then drags him away. After forty-five seconds his balls are aching and his entire belly is slick with pre-cum. At seventy seconds he's desperately rocking up off the bed with each pulse. 

Fists clenched, face contorted, his entire body goes rigid when the edging sequence finally ends.

“Oh God.... babe., you did it,” Danny whispers against his ear, his voice trembling with emotion.

“Here you go, Steve, you’ve earned this.” Luke’s voice shakes too when he turns two dials to the appropriate setting. Steve’s cry when Luke reaches between his legs and twists the probe is positively ear shattering. 

“That’s it, do it,” Danny cries out, reaching over to pinch Steve’s already rock hard nipples, knowing the sensation will throw him over the edge.

“Oh Godddddd!” Eyes wide open but seeing absolutely nothing Steve bucks up off the bed as the first wave of his climax hits him.

Instead of low voltage stimulation it looks exactly like he's been touched by live current. 

The sensation must be utterly incredible the way he welcomes each pulse of his orgasm with a shocked, grateful grunt. There’s a complicated expression on his face- a blend of raw pleasure and utter disbelief. Soon, the blue pad and bedspread under him are a tangled in a messy knot around him and he’s sweat soaked and gasping for breath. 

Danny's overcome by what he's seeing, his eyes fill as he watches his partner. At one point their eyes meet and Steve gasps, “Hold.....me.....please..” Danny pulls him as close as he can, pressing up against him to absorb some of the violence of his climax.  Just that contact alone- just pressing against Steve's body makes him instantly ejaculate in his pants.

Only Luke stays in control, working the control box and pressing on the probe; murmuring to Steve nonstop; deftly orchestrating the sensations coursing through him.

“Oh……oh...guhhhhhh,”Steve looks and sounds  like he can’t take another second of it and, a second later,  like he never wants it to end. 

“Here, let’s take this off.” Luke stopped the current minutes ago but now takes the band off Steve’s penis and gently massages the deep indentation it leaves behind.  When he removes the probe, Steve moans and thrusts his bottom out like he wants it back but Luke knows better. “Shh, it's okay,” he tells him, gently stroking his still engorged cock to milk the very last drops out of it. 

“Je….sus…….. ohhh.”

“Jesus is right babe,” Danny murmurs, “You...that...incredible.”

“Oh ……God…it ….w…..as…”

“Shhh, don’t try to talk Steve, just rest.”

“‘kay…”he gasps, gratefully, eyes closed, slack jawed and looking every bit like he just went twenty long rounds. 

“Is he all right?” Danny asks- he’s never seen Steve look like this. 

“He’ll be fine- he just needs some rest.”

Danny slides down on his side, supporting himself on his elbow so he can take in every incredible detail of Steve’s totally spent body. Trust his partner to cum so damn hard he nearly knocks himself out. 

_Trust me to cream my own pants just watching him do it._

“Why don't you both sleep here tonight? Neither of you should drive.” Luke’s already collecting his things and heading for the door. 

“Hey, don't go so fast. You sure you'll be okay?” Danny asks.

“I'm sure. There’s a sleeper sofa in the other room and anyway,” Luke smiles shyly, “there's  someone back home I need to call.” 

“Oh okay. Hey, say hi to Sean for us.”

Luke nods and opens the door to leave. 

“And hey, Luke?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for everything.”

“My pleasure."

After Luke closes the door and before Danny kisses his already sound asleep partner goodnight, Danny says to himself, “That’s one hell of a doctor friend you got there, McGarrett. I wonder if I might need an appointment one of these days.”

He swears to God a sly little smile flits across Steve’s face.

 


End file.
